Strange Magic
by depplvr12
Summary: The Beatles were never really a big part of Audrey Stepp's life until one day Ringo Starr pops into her workplace. Chaos and hilarity ensues as Audrey goes on an adventure with four lads from Liverpool. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Strange Magic: A Beatles' Story

By Depplvr12

Ugh, I hate working at this music store! Nothing good ever happens here. So there I am, sitting at the cash register. What a fascinating life I have, right? I am checking out the new Shadows album that just came in and a strange man walked in. "Welcome to Hot Tunes, the place with the hottest songs on the market. They are burning up the charts. Woo-hoo." I tell the man in a monotone without looking up.

"Well, you sure know how to be nice to a customer." The man replied.

"Shove off, ok man? I just want to go home." I said looking up. I stared into the deep blue eyes of the man in front of me. I couldn't believe who he was. Honestly, I am not a huge fan of them. They were just a band with 4 singers, they didn't change the world. And all these girls are falling all over them. But even then, when one of them appears in front of me, I am not amazed. "My God, you are one pretty bird." He said looking at me.

"Thanks. I am Audrey. And you are?" I honestly had never seen them before; I didn't know what they looked like.

"You don't know who I am?" He asked with disbelief.

"Are you offended that I don't know ever stranger that walks in off the street?" I asked him confused.

"Well, not _every_ stranger but I thought you would have recognized me." He said scratching his head.

"Sorry. I don't recognize you." I said going back to the album.

"My name is Richard Starkey." He said, thinking that would help.

"That's a cool last name. I think I may have heard it before. Oh, yeah! Now I know. A Beatle has that name, but you couldn't possibly be him."

Richard looked annoyed. "Why not?"

"He is a singer. Your nose is too big, you probably sound nasal."

"Oh, yeah?" He said holding his hand over his nose.

"Yeah." I said, and then at random Richard burst into song:

In the time,

When I was born

Lived a man

Who sailed to sea

And he told us

Of his life

In the land of submarines

So we sailed onto the sun

Till we found a sea of green

And we live beneath the waves

In our yellow submarine

We all live in a yellow submarine yellow submarine a yellow submarine (3x)

And our friends are all aboard

Many more of them live next door

And the band begins to play

We all live in a yellow submarine yellow submarine a yellow submarine (3x)

As we live a life of ease (Life of ease)

Every one of us (Every one of us)

Has all we need (All we need)

Sky of blue (sky of blue)

And sea of green (sea of green)

In our yellow (in our yellow)

Submarine (Submarine YAHAH!)

We all live in a yellow submarine yellow submarine a yellow submarine (3x)

I stared at him with my mouth open. "I am sorry I didn't believe you." I said looking embarrassed.

"It really hurt. I don't know how you will ever make it up to me." He said looking away. I could tell he was kidding, but he is making me curious.

"How will I ever make it up to the most infamous Richard Starkey, member of the Beatles?" I called in an exaggerated tone to the heavens.

"One, you can start calling me Ringo, Richard Starkey sounds too formal. And two, you have to let me take you hostage. You are now my prisoner, love. Consider yourself under my wing. You have to come with me, and meet the rest of the band. You like the Beatles, right?" He asked me becoming very serious.

"In response to your first demand, I will call you 'Ringo' if that's what you want. In response to your second, I will go with you and not scream or refuse in anyway." I replied, purposely avoiding his last question.

"You didn't answer my question. I asked you if you liked the Beatles." Ringo said taking my hand and pulling me out from behind the counter. He released it and stared at me waiting for an answer.

"Well, I like your music, the lyrics I mean. But as for the sound, you are little too 'bubblegum pop' for me." I said sheepishly.

"Bubble gum pop? How so?" Ringo asked looking confused.

"I mean, like. 'She Loves You' is a great song. I like the lyrics and all, but it's a little too juvenile for me." I told him as we walked to the front door.

"I thought so too. You got a problem with the song talk to John. He wrote it." Ringo said to me. I stared at him blankly. "Cor, you don't know who John is? You really aren't a Beatles fan. I find that strange, a little offending, yet oddly intriguing." Ringo said stopping in front of the door. His eyes widened. He looked down at his clothes and he swore under his breath, "Crap."

"What is it?" I asked looking alarmed.

"I forgot to put on my disguise. If we go out there we will be mobbed by insane fans. You have a back entrance, yes? We will go through there. Hold on to my hand, love!" I grabbed his hand and we ran through the back door and jumped into the black car. We were headed off to the studio!

When we finally were settled in the car, I was gasping for breath. "Is it always like this?" I asked him.

"Pretty much. It's like we never get peace." He said grabbing his chest. We looked out the window and we saw a million screaming fans chase the car.

"Wow. Don't you ever get sick of it? I mean, having to run for your lives?" I asked him.

"Yes, it gets tiring. I am sick of having to wear a friggin' trench coat and mustache whenever I leave my house. Here in Liverpool we are more popular than ever!" He said. "Oh look, here is the studio. Brian is waiting for us. I think he's queer but he got our songs on the top 10 list in America."


	2. Chapter 2

Strange Magic: A Beatles Story

Chapter 2

Ringo and I were finally resting after suffering through serious heart palpitations. The driver shouted through the back window that we had to run if we were to make it inside.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Ready." He said. He then pushed the car door open and pulled me out dashing inside. I nearly pulled my quadriceps we were running so fast.

"Ringo, where are we going?" I asked him as we ran inside.

"Audrey, love, we are meeting the rest of the band." Ringo pulled me into a recording studio to find 3 men waiting inside.

"Ringo, where were you?" The first asked with a worried look on his face. He then paused and gave me an once-over. "Well, hello there. Rings, who's the bird?" He asked looking at me.

"I found her at Hot Tunes. You know the place that refuses to sell our records?" Ringo said to the band.

"What's your name, love?" The second asked.

"Audrey. Audrey Stepp." I told him smiling.

"Well, you know who I am, so there is no point in us telling you our names." Again, I stared blankly. "Cor, you don't?" They were amazed.

"Fellas, she didn't know that I was Ringo." Ringo said. "You will have to introduce yourselves otherwise she will have no clue who you are."

"Fine." The first stepped up and pulled me into him giving me a big kiss… on the cheek (FOOLED YOU!) "I am Lennon." He flipped his hair out of his eyes. "John Lennon."

"Shove off, John; you will give the poor girl nightmares. I am George Harrison." The third shook my hand.

"And I…" The second did an Elvis Presley dance move. "…am Paul McCartney."

"Smooth, Paul, very smooth." George said shaking his head.

"How come you don't know who we are?" John asked.

"I don't know. I don't really listen to the Beatles." Paul, George, and John step back and gasp putting their hands over their mouths.

"What do you listen to?" John asked appalled.

"A little Stones, Elvis, Shadows, anything really, but not the Beatles." They gasped again.

"So you have bad taste in music. You sure know how to pick them Ringo." John said to Ringo.

"I don't think so." George said. "I like the Stones." He said to me.

"Kiss-ass!" John yelled.

"Well, Ringo certainly has good taste in girls." Paul said.

"Thanks." Ringo said with a proud, triumphant look on his face.

So will you be staying with us?" John asked hopeful. "I have to ask, how old are you?"

"21 and I will be staying with you." I said with a smile.

"YES!" John shouted.

"Woo-hoo!" Paul called.

"Hooray!" Ringo yelled.

"I can't wait for tonight." George whispered.

"Why? What's tonight?" I asked.

"One of us gets to bunk with you. Hopefully me." John said with a wink. I can just see what he is thinking, "I bet she shags beautifully."

Oh lordy…

2


	3. Chapter 3

I jumped into the car right next to George and made sure to be far away from John. Ringo slid in right next to me. Paul and John sat across from us. "We are almost at the hotel, love." Ringo told me. "You can sleep there." He could sense I was getting tired. And indeed I was; it was hard to keep myself from yawning. I must have fallen asleep because I awoke with my head on George's shoulder. I felt really uncomfortable so I moved my head.

"You can leave it there." George said with his eyes closed.

"Oh, you are awake." Ringo said with a smile.

"How much longer do we have to go?" I asked no one in particular.

"Oh, we are there already. We just stayed with you until you awoke."

"How long have we been here?"

"About 2 hours now, you were tired." George said with his eyes still closed.

"C'mon George, lets get inside." Ringo said pulling me out of the car.

"What time is it?" I asked Ringo yawning.

"About 3:30"

"Oh. I should probably call Ricky." I said looking at my feet.

"Who's Ricky?" George asked.

"My boyfriend. He is probably wondering where I am. My shift ended 30 minutes ago."

"You didn't mention you had a boyfriend back at the store." Ringo said. His face had the expression of a kid who found out there was no Santa Claus.

"You never asked." A lame excuse, I know. I went into the hotel lobby and dialed the number on the nearest pay phone I could find.

"Hello?" Ricky asked in a groggy voice. He works late nights at our local pub.

"Sorry to wake you, Ricky. It's Audrey."

"Oh, no problem. What's up? Why aren't you home," He looked at his clock and his tone changed into a panic. "Where are you? Are you ok? Do you need me to pick you up? Will I need to find someone with your blood type? What's going on?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just got picked up by a couple of friends."

"Who?"

"Um… the Beatles?"

"Nice. You don't even trust your own boyfriend. That's good. I am sick of you lying to me."

"NO! I am not lying!"

"Don't call me again. Ever. We are through." The line went dead.


	4. Chapter 4

"You can stay with us, Audrey." Ringo told me.

"You didn't want to be with that scum bag anyway." Paul said stroking my back.

"He sounds like a git, a real wanker." John said. He sat on the coffee table and held on to my shoulders, looking deep into my eyes.

"Anyone who throws Audrey out is a wanker. A wanker who doesn't know a good thing when it stares him in the face." George said. He had anger in his eyes.

"Thanks, you guys. It really means a lot to me." I put my head on Ringo's shoulders. I began to cry again. "It's just that I loved him. We were together for 4 years. Sure I lied to him. But that was months ago, I thought I had gained back his trust. But I guess not." Ringo stroked my hair as the rest of the guys looked at me.

"You are welcome to stay here, Audrey." Paul told me.

"In fact, you are not allowed to leave." John said trying to make me laugh.

"Thanks guys. It really means a lot to me!" I gave Ringo a giant hug.

"No problem, Audrey." Ringo said.

"The tension was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife," John said putting on a narrator's tone of voice.

"Come off it, John!" George yelled.

"Well, let's turn those frowns upside down then! Let's listen to some music!" John said flipping on the radio.

_I wanna be your lover, baby_

_I wanna be your man_

_I wanna be your lover, baby_

_I wanna be your man_

My eyes began to tear up and my face swelled. "Audrey? What's wrong?" George said, looking concerned.

"This was the song that was on when Ricky and I had our first kiss!" I cried and ran into the bedroom.

Ringo's POV

(PLEASE NOTE: I DO NOT OWN THE SCRIPT TO A HARD DAY'S NIGHT!)

I sighed as Audrey ran into the bedroom. I felt so bad for her. I wish there was something I could do. But I know its best not to get involved. "Going in then?" George asked me.

"Nah, she'll only reject me in the end and I'll be frustrated." I replied.

"You never know, you may be lucky this time." John replied from his lazy position on the couch.

I stared at the door. "No, I know the psychological pattern. It plays havoc with me drum skins." I did want to go in. I just didn't want to be turned down.

"Oh, COME OFF IT THEN," Paul yelled. "Just go in there."

…

I heard a knock on the door. "Audrey? It's me, Ringo. Please open up." I opened the door, knowing I looked like a giant wreck but I wanted him to come in. He gave me one look and smiled. He covered his mouth trying not to laugh.

"HEY!" I said giving him a look. "It's not polite to laugh at other people's misery!"

"I'm sorry," He said laughing. "Let me clean you up." He brought me into the studio bathroom and sat me on the counter. I felt like a child as he cleaned up my face. He wiped away my smeared eyeliner and mascara. He kissed my cheek tenderly and then said "WA-LA! You are très très beautiful." He said in a French accent.

"Thank you Ringo." I leaned my head against at the mirror and he smiled. He took my hand and pulled me out of the bathroom.

"Hey look who decided to come out of the closet!" John shrieked.

"It's not a closet, it's a bathroom, you numbskull!" George hollered.

"None the less, I was trying to crack a funny. You. Ruin. EVERYTHING!" John yelled. With that, he got up and ran to me. He jumped and clicked his heels together. He hugged me tight.

"If he only had a brain, right?" Ringo said with a smirk.

"Wizard of Oz reference, I love it!" I said with laughter.

"Arlen is a genius." Paul said with a smile.

"He is, isn't he?" I said,

"So, does this mean you are done crying?" George asked me.

"Yes… for now anyway." I told him. I didn't get to fit in that last part because my answer was followed by a simultaneous:

"YES!"

"That leaves one question. Who are you bunking with?" John said waggling his eyebrows.

"Um… Ringo? Do you mind if I bunk with you?"

"NO! Of course not! I will go make up the bed." He giggled and ran off into the bedroom.

"I hope he isn't looking to shag. I'm not quite in the mood." I said to no one in particular. John laughed and put a hand on my shoulder as if he needed to hang on to someone to keep from falling.

"He isn't looking for a shagger. Trust me." George said wiping away a tear.

"I think he might be looking for just a taste of honey. Keep your legs closed, missy." John said batting his eyelashes. He looked up at me from under his bangs and I shook my head.

"You are so stupid." I said laughing.

"SHHH! Just because you know that doesn't mean they have to!" He said as if it were a secret.

"I'll keep it to myself." I said giving his hair a shake.

…:3 hours later:…

Ringo was on the floor in his room in his pajamas reading a book of comics. I was in his bed. "I feel terrible." I said looking at him.

"Why is that?" He said looking up from his book.

"This is your bed. I should be sleeping on the floor."

"Don't be absurd. You're the lady."

"COMING THROUGH!" John burst through the door and jumped on the bed. He dove under the covers and pretended to fall asleep. I laughed and looked back at Ringo. He rolled his eyes and looked back at the book. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bed. I closed my eyes and Ringo put his head on my pillow. He fell asleep. A loud trumpet-like noise erupted from his nose.

"I should have known that he snores. Especially with a nose like his." I said. John looked at me and laughed. I closed my eyes. I tried to fall asleep. When I finally began to feel myself drift off, I felt arms around my waist. I turned and looked to see who it was. Ringo had fallen off the bed onto the floor and John had pulled me closer to him and put his arms around me. This is awkward… oh well, might as well try to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning to find my head on John's chest. His shirt had supposedly "fallen off" in the middle of the night. I looked at myself and I was still in my Zeta sweatshirt from college and my navy short shorts. I lifted my body and John pulled me back down as if it was a reflex. He was still asleep and Ringo was still on the floor. "Ringo!" I whisper shouted.

"What?"

"HELP ME!" Ringo jumped onto the bed and tried to pull me away. John is too strong. Ringo got on the floor and stood trying to get more of a good grip and pulled. He pulled too hard. I was released from Johns grip. Turns out I weigh more than I look. I pushed Ringo onto the floor and I was on top of his chest. We looked at each other and busted out laughing.

John was awoken from the loud laughter and said, "Bloody hell! You gave me a fright!" He put his hand on his heart and panted.

"It's just as well; it's 9:30. We have to get into the car and get into the studio." George said. He walked into our room scratching his head and yawning.

"What are you working on today?" I said as I stretched out my arms.

"With the Beatles, Till There Was You." Paul said, sitting on Ringo's chest.

"There were bells, all around, but I never heard them ringing, no I never heard them at all." I sang.

"Till there was you!" Paul sang back.

"Oh, isn't that the best musical ever!" I said leaning back on John's shoulder.

"Yes, it is! Oh, Paul, you're so amazing! Please take off my clothes! Paul, let's shag! I love you, Paul! Muah muah!" George mocked. He started to make kissing noises with his mouth. I leaped over the bed and jumped on top of George. "I'm sorry, Audrey! I deserve my punishment. Take me! Take me with your anger! But, God, do be gentle!"

"What?" I asked staring at him.

"Punish me by shagging me!" George yelled.

"You are so horny in the morning, it's disgusting, son." John said in a daze.

"Are we gonna be eating anytime soon?" Ringo asked rubbing his stomach.

"Only you would think about food before anything else." Paul said laughing.

"Actually, first I thought about killing you for sitting on me. Then I thought about Audrey's amazing bed head. Then I thought about food. HA! I win!" Ringo hollered.

"Bed head?" I asked. I ran and looked at the mirror. One side of my hair was pushed up and the other was matted down. I covered my head and ran into the bathroom. I grabbed a towel and ran into the shower.

…***Beatles***…

"Do you think she needs any help in that shower?" John said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Wow, John, you are such a whore." Ringo said, getting up and grabbing his toothbrush.

"Well, I have to shower, too. Why waste more water?" John said, shrugging. "I'll leave my boxers on. God."

"At least brush your teeth first, the last thing we want is for her to run away from your breath." Ringo said, squirting the minty gel onto the bristles. John took the toothbrush and swished it around in his mouth. "'Ey! That's mine!"

"You told me to." John shrugged. "Move over, Audrey!"

"I thought you were kidding!" George said walking into the bathroom.

"There is a naked bird in our shower. What part made you think I was kidding?" John asked, as if George was a complete numbskull.

John ran into the shower. The steam was rising all over and John could barely see me as he was walking through. It was a pretty big shower for 1963. "Marco." John laughed, putting his hands out.

"Polo." I respond. His hands fall on my shoulder. He opens his eyes and looks down.

"Aw, man!" You didn't expect that response, did you? I'm not a complete fool. I am not going to take a shower completely naked in a hotel room filled with 4 horny men! NO! I left my bra and underwear on. "Why aren't you naked?" John yelled, thoroughly disappointed.

"Um, hello? Four men, one girl. I don't want to get raped. I don't know you that well. I don't know your tendencies." I grabbed the shampoo and squirted it into my hands. I began washing my hair and John frowned.

"Well, at least it's a sexy bra. Not cotton like most girls." He said. Probably to himself, but who's to tell? I was wearing a black lace bra that didn't reveal too much skin. Lord knows, my mother would kill me if she saw me in it, though.

"You might as well wash yourself while you are in here. Lord knows Paul would be upset if you stunk up the recording studio." I told him. I handed him the bar of soap and the washcloth but John just stared at it. "What?"

"I am too depressed to wash myself, right now."

"Aw, does the baby want me to wash him?" I said in a small voice.

"Yes?" He said as if he knew what was coming.

"Too bad, you are a grown ass man. Wash yourself!" I said throwing the wash cloth at his head. I finished my shower and stepped out of the tub. Ringo was still there flossing his teeth. "Dear lord, son. Do you just sit there and floss for like 20 minutes on end?"

"Dental hygiene is important. I don't want another cavity." Ringo said as we walked out of the bathroom. "Did you forget to take off your skivvies when you went into the shower?" Oh, man.

"Shut up!" I hollered giggling. I put on a fresh pair of clothes and went into the car. Paul was there waiting. "You are a fast changer."

"Well, technically, I didn't take a shower because I took one the night before." Paul said, pretending to look bored.

"Oh, so we have a smarty on our hands, don't we?"

"It would appear so." Paul said, smiling. John leaped into the car.

"Hey there, Pauly! Watch yourself! You better not be moving in on my girl!" John said sitting on me. Oh, God, this CANNOT end well.


	6. Chapter 6

As we sat in the car, we drove in silence. I sat next to John, not by choice, but I was definitely keeping my legs crossed. I didn't need for him to slip his hand in my private place. It was really quiet so I started to hum a tune I had created in my head. Paul started to stare at me.

"What?" I asked pushing my hair behind my ear.

"Sing that tune a little louder." He asked. He put his head down and patted out the rhythms. "It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah, it won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah, it won't be long, yeah, till I belong to you." He sang.

"Where did you hear that tune, Audrey?" George asked me.

"I just made it up." I told him, fixing my skirt.

"Do you mind if we use that?" John asked, grabbing my kneecap.

I swatted his hand away. "Sure, why not?" I had just honestly made up the tune in my head. I didn't care if the guys used it.

The remainder of the car ride was spent singing the new song that we had just created together. Ringo had given Paul and John an idea when he said to make the bridge kind of bluesy.

"What? Ringo, that doesn't make any sense. This is a rock song." John just shook his head, like Ringo didn't know what he was talking about.

"Yeah, Richey, just leave the song writing to us, okay?" Paul laughed.

Ringo's head sunk a little lower. "Nah, I get what he's saying. Instead of having the bridge be up-beat, have it crescendo into the chorus. Like this: since you left me, I'm so alone and now you're coming, you're coming on home. I'll be good like I know I should, you're coming home, you're coming home!" I sang.

"Every day the tears come down from my eyes, every day I've done nothing but cry." Ringo sang. "It won't be long yeah! And then the chorus would continue."

"That's actually not that bad." John said with a smirk.

"That's actually quite good." Paul scratched his head.

"Thank you." Ringo shook his head triumphantly. I giggled. He was adorable.

"Bloody hell, Macca, Audrey likes Ringo!" John yelled.

"Shut up, Lennon!" Ringo yelled. Did I like Ringo? I wasn't sure. Out of all of them, he was the one I could talk to the most. He was really cute, too. His eyes always looked so sad, and he had the cutest nose. I shook the thoughts away and sang the song again.

We arrived at the studio and the guys forgot about 'Till There Was You' and began to record 'It Won't Be Long'. John had decided to take lead vocal while George and Paul took backup vocals.

"I'll sit in the front and wait for you guys, alright?" I sat down on a couch in the front room.

"No way!" George said, grabbing my hand.

"You basically wrote this song; you are coming into the studio with us." John told me. He pushed me down the stairs and sat me in a chair so I could watch the guys record the song.

It took only 4 takes to get the song perfectly. "Fantastic, fellas. This is gonna be a hit in America!" Brian said from upstairs.

"You did it, Audrey!" Ringo leapt from behind the drum set and ran towards me. He grabbed my waist, picked me up and we spun in circles. When he put me down, he pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened, but then closed again and I kissed him back. When he pulled away, he began to stammer and apologize. "That wasn't very gentlemanly of me. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, Richard." I giggled. We looked at the band again and they were staring at us. John's eyes looked very sad and the other two looked indifferent.

"Any more hit records we can take from you?" Paul laughed.

"Let's just get out of here." John grabbed his guitar and stormed up the stairs.

Ringo grabbed my hands and pulled me up the stairs. John didn't say a word the entire car ride home. What had I done?


	7. Chapter 7

We were jamming out in the limo; well, most of us were. John was just staring at Ringo with a murderous look on his face. Paul was strumming an air bass and George was messing about on his guitar. Ringo was patting out rhythms on his thighs and I was just dancing along. George played a little tune and Paul started to scream random words at the top of his lungs.

"HEADS ACROSS THE WATER! HEADS ACROSS THE SKY! HEADS ACROSS THE WATER! HEADS ACROSS THE SKY!" He sang. I giggled and started to sing a little tune that went with that melody.

"Admiral Halsey notified me. He had to have a berth or he couldn't get to sea. I had another look and I had a cup of tea and a butter pie!" I sang.

"Butter pie?" George asked.

"The butter wouldn't melt so I put it in a pie." John grumbled. It was the first thing he had said since we were in the studio. George stopped strumming. John's eyes lit up and he began to belt, "HEADS ACROSS THE WATER! HEADS ACROSS THE SKY! HEADS ACROSS THE WATER! HEADS ACROSS THE SKY!" We all sang along with him.

George started to speed up his playing. "Live a little, be a gypsy, get around!" I sang.

"Get around!" Ringo echoed.

"Get your feet up off the ground! Live a little, get around!" I sang.

"Live a little, be a gypsy, get around!" John laughed while repeating my verse.

"Get around!" George screamed.

"Get your feet up off the ground! Live a little, get around!" Paul sang, fighting back a laugh.

George stopped his strumming once again and looked at us. "One, two, three!"

"HEADS ACROSS THE WATER! HEADS ACROSS THE SKY! HEADS ACROSS THE WATER! HEADS ACROSS THE SKY!" We all screamed. We stopped singing and laughed for the rest of the ride back.

"I knew you would lighten up, eventually!" I said to John, pushing his shoulder.

"Well, it's hard to stay mad at you lot. You make everything so damn laughable." John smirked.

"You're just jealous." George said, straightening his tie.

We all continued to laugh at one another, until our sides were splitting. "We should put that on a record!" Paul laughed.

"Nah, it's WAY too silly. We would lose respect if we did a song that outrageous in the beginning of our careers. No, no, WAY too risky." John stated, rather seriously. "It's a good way to laugh, but it would ruin us as a band." Paul's head sunk a little and the remainder of the ride was ridden in silence.

I yawned a little as we walked into the hotel room. "Are you tired, love?" Ringo asked putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Just a bit. I've never been out quite this late before." We had spent a lot of time at the record studio, then we went out for dinner, then we went back and recorded some more. By the time we got back, it was 1 in the morning!

"Come on; off to bed, we go!" He tried pushing me into the bedroom.

"No, no, Richard, I'll stay up and talk with you guys." I said, attempting to sit in a chair.

"Oh, no, you don't." Ringo grabbed me and lifted me over his shoulder.

"Ringo! Put me down!" I squealed.

"No! You, Audrey Stepp, are going to sleep!" He threw me on the bed and tossed a pair of my pajamas at me. He turned and covered his eyes, so I could change. I did so fast, and Ringo turned. Then he threw off his shirt, and I couldn't help but stare at his body.

"You admiring my body?" He smirked. "It ain't much of a body." I shook my head and pulled him to the bed by his waistband. I noticed a scar.

"What's that from?" I ran my finger along the scar.

"Oh, that? That's from when I was a little lad. I was born with lots of illnesses. You don't wanna hear about this stuff." He shook his head and tried to change the subject.

"No, I do. Tell me about it." I pushed him down and he lay next to me.

"Well, when I was six, I suffered from appendicitis. After complications, I was in a coma for a while." I gasped a little. "It's okay; I'm all better now." He kissed my nose. "And when I was thirteen, I had chronic pleurisy, which has something to do with the lungs. It was awful; I was vomiting blood. I always had a fever. I lost a ton of weight. I coughed all the time. But after I was in a sanatorium for two years, I was totally fine. But I still have severe food allergies-slash-sensitivities." I looked at him with sad eyes.

"Now, I don't want you to feel sorry for me because it's all in the past. I am here, now. That's all that matters." I smiled a little.

"I'm still sad though." I muttered. He turned on his side and looked at me. He propped himself up on his elbow and pushed my hair behind my ear.

"Love, nothing will keep me away from you, not an illness, not a jealous ex-boyfriend, nothing. I will always be here." I brushed his hair off his forehead. He leaned down and gave me a soft kiss. I grabbed the back of his head and intensified the kiss. He smirked and ran his fingers up and down my sides, giving me a tingling sensation. I giggled and moved my hands up and down his chest.

Ringo pulled away and looked at me. "Cor, how did I get so lucky?"

"What?" I giggled.

"Are you sure you're not mistaking me for a different Beatle?" He gave me a toothy grin.

"Quit doubting yourself!" I shoved his shoulder, lightly.

"Well, I mean, most people don't find me attractive, what with the nose and everything."

"For your information, I love your nose." I gave it a kiss, and smiled at him. He blushed, and got off me. I watched as he pulled off his dress pants and got into a fresh pair of boxers. He laid down next to me again and pulled the covers over us.

"Goodnight, Ringo." I said putting my head on his chest.

"Goodnight, Audrey." Ringo responded. I closed my eyes and after a couple of minutes I heard him whisper, "I love you." I must've been dreaming, so I snuggled up closer and fell asleep within seconds.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wake up, Audrey! Wake up, Ringo!" I heard a voice holler. There was movement on the bed and I grumbled. I peeked through my eyes to see John jumping up and down on the mattress. "Guess what? Guess what? Guess WHAT?" John yelled excitedly.

"You found Santa Claus?" I muttered,

"What is it, John?" Ringo winced at the unwelcoming light.

"Look at this!" He thrust a newspaper into Richard's hands. Ringo opened it up and looked at the top ten lists. Sure enough, right at the top of it was 'With the Beatles', their second album.

"Oh, my God! You guys, that's fantastic." I got up and threw my arms around John, whose face immediately turned beet red. Then I turned and gave Ringo a kiss before running out to congratulate the others. "PAULIE!" I screamed, jumping on the surprised Liverpudlian at the table. "Congratulations, little buddy!" I screamed in his ear.

"Thanks, Audrey." Paul chuckled, returning the hug.

"Where's the little one?" I asked, referring to the last of the Beatles.

"He's in the kitchen, if I'm not mistaken." I ran towards the small cooking area and pushed open the door.

"Georgey!" I yelled.

"Audrey!" He yelled back. I jumped on top of him and wrapped my arms around his neck, embracing him in a bear-hug.

"Great job! Not even out for a day and it's already #1 on the charts!" I smiled. "And your first composition is on it!"

"Aww, thank you, Audrey." He laughed pushing me off of him. "I couldn't have done it if it weren't for the others, though." I gave him a thumbs-up and ran to the bathroom to get dressed.

After I got dressed in my black strapless dress, Ringo was still sitting on the bed, reading his comic book. I decided to mess with him a little. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body, like I had just gotten out of the shower. I shook my hair a little so it looked messy. "So, Richie, wanna celebrate?" I asked him in a seductive tone.

Ringo looked up and blushed, looking down at the book again. I sauntered over to the bed and set the book on the table. He looked at me, again and gulped. I pulled him up and pressed my lips against his. His hands cupped my face and I felt him move one down onto my waist. I pulled away and started to open up the towel. His eyes were filled with anticipation. I dropped the cloth around my feet and his eyes narrowed.

"You tease!" He picked me up by the waist and threw me over his shoulder, walking out the door. "Oi, fellas, what are we doing today?" He dropped me on the couch. I laughed at his frustration.

"Nice tent, Ringo." John smirked as he jumped on the sofa next to me. I looked down at Ringo's pants. Oh, God. Ringo blushed and ran into the bathroom trying to calm down.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked John.

"It's funny as hell." John replied. I just pushed his shoulder, playfully. The other boys came to the couch as well. Brian walked into the room, glaring at me as he walked to the couch. He wasn't too fond of me staying with the guys.

"Well, boys, I just got off the phone with a film producer. He wants you four to star in a comedy film." Brian announced as Ringo walked back into the room.

"Ah, Ringo, nice of you to _come_ back." John smirked.

"Shut up, John." Ringo spat. "A film? That would be great! Could Audrey be in it, too?" I should've protested but Brian had already answered his question.

"She can be an extra but she can't be seen with you lot. Alright? It's way too dangerous."

"Ah yeah, those birds can get pretty crazy. Don't want dear, old Audrey getting' 'urt, now, do we?" Paul winked at me.

I chuckled but Brian didn't find it funny. "I wasn't talking about her safety. It'll ruin your image. It already hurts us enough that John is married." I gave John a disgusted look. He had come on to me and he had a wife? I _really_ didn't know _anything_ about the Beatles. John just gave me a look as if to say, 'I'm married. So sue me.' He shrugged. I just turned my head away.

"We shall start filming later this week. Better study these scripts."Brian dropped 4 packets onto the table. He gave us a little wave as he left the room.

" 'A Hard Day's Night'… oh hey, this was the song that we wrote a while ago! You remember, John? It was after that long day of recording for 'Please Please Me' and Ringo said, 'Well, it's been a hard day's…night?'"Paul nodded his head, humming the tune under his breath.

"It's been a hard day's night and I've been working like a dog." George sang. The guys sang along. I grabbed Ringo's script and flipped through it. A lot of the pages said, 'Insert song here'

"Guys, you better start writing some songs." I told them.

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about? We just released an album!" John yelled. I took his script and showed him what I was looking at. "Oh, bugger." He rubbed his eyes. The fellas took their scripts and went their separate ways attempting to write lyrics to go along with the dialogue.

"Audrey, come here for a second, would you?" Ringo asked. I followed him and he tried to give me some money. "Go out and buy yourself some clothes. This part will be really boring to you. Go shopping!" He put the money in my hands.

I gave it back. "I don't care too much for money."

"Why not?"

"Money doesn't bring happiness. My father used to try to buy my happiness but I always, money can't buy me love." Paul's head shot up from the desk.

"Audrey, you did it again!" I just glanced at him.

"What?"

"That's a brilliant song, right there!" Paul immediately wrote down what I had said and began to write lyrics. I started giggling and Ringo gave up.

"Here, let me read it with you. I'll try to help." I took Ringo's script and we laid down on the bed together, hand-in-hand, reading the script of the Beatles' first full-length feature film, A Hard Day's Night.

2


	9. Chapter 9

Strange Magic Chapter 9

In three hours, the lads and I met up on the sofa and looked over what we had. Ringo and I had written 3 songs, George had written 3, Paul wrote 2, and John wrote 4. I raised my eyebrows at Paul.

"Hey, I took my time this!" He defended. Paul took all of our songs and read through them. He grabbed a pen and started writing titles on the top of them. "I think we found another album, guys!" We all started to cheer.

George's songs:

I'm Happy Just to Dance with You

Any Time At All

When I Get Home

Ringo and My Songs:

Tell Me Why

I'll Be Back

I should've Known Better

Paul's Songs:

Can't Buy Me Love

Things We Said Today

John's Songs:

If I Fell

And I Love Her

I'll Cry Instead

You Can't Do That

"Now, all you have to do is record these along with the song that you already have written and you're good." I said putting my head on Richard's shoulder. He ran his fingers through my hair and the guys rolled their eyes.

"Hey, don't be jealous because I have a girl that likes my nose." I giggled and nuzzled into his neck.

We spent the next couple of days driving to the airport and flying on the plane out to where filming was to start. The guys were doing the run through and the director approached me.

"Aubrey, is it?" Richard Lester asked.

"Audrey, but close enough." I laughed shaking his hand.

"Well, we have a place for you to be on screen. You are going to be on the train standing next to Paul and his grandfather while they sing 'Should've Know Better'. He's going to look at you and you are going to do some sort of fan girl thing. Okay? Before that you are going to stand behind the fence and do something to Ringo." I nodded my head as he told me what to do. The boys started to come out of the trailer and Ringo ran towards me.

"Richie!" I yelled jumping into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, along with my legs around his waist, and he grabbed my butt to support me. "Whoa, going for second base, are we?" I smirked.

"Hush." He kissed me and smiled.

"Would you two stop groping each other? I just ate lunch." John demanded. I laughed and jumped out of Ringo's grasp. George ran to me and grabbed my hand pulling me to the set.

"Audrey! We have to go! Come on!" He yelled like a little kid. I laughed more and took my place on the set.

"Ready? ACTION!" The camera man yelled. Playback ensued and I bobbed my head along to the song I had written with Ringo. It made me get butterflies in my stomach. Ringo had told me that his inspiration for this song was me.

I was standing behind the grate and I pushed my hand through attempting to touch Ringo's hair. He moved his head away and I laughed covering up my mouth trying not to make noise. He gave me a wink and I walked towards Paul. Paul looked at me and I put on my fan girl face.

I blushed and giggled looking away. Paul just smiled and continued singing. The song was over and we worked on the rest of the movie for 4 hours. Day one of shooting was done. The fellas and I ran to our trailer for well-deserved rest.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Some cutesy fluff for this chapter. I'm advancing Ringo and Audrey's relationship. I feel they are much too happy though. Any ideas?

Chapter 10 (DOUBLE DIGITS WOOOOO!)

It had been a couple of months since our first day on set. The film was about to be released into theaters. Ringo and I were out to lunch celebrating our 3 month anniversary. It's hard to believe that not 4 months ago I had not known who the Beatles were. "Can you believe that the film is gonna be out soon?" Ringo shook his head side to side. I giggled. He always did that when he was happy, mostly when he was drumming. It was like the horizontal head bang.

"You're gonna be an actor!" I teased him. "I see an Oscar in your future." I winked.

"Aw yeah, the next Cary Grant, I am." He smiled, taking a bite of his salad. I grabbed a hold of one of his hands and smiled at him. "You are an actress, too, ya know. You're an expert blusher." He smirked.

"It's easy to do because Paul is such a dream boat!" I gushed, fanning my hands in front of my face. Then I dropped my hand and gave Ringo a look that said 'Gag me.' He chuckled. "Can you believe we have been dating for 3 months?" I put some of Ringo's salad on my fork and placed it in my mouth.

"It feels as if I've known you for longer. I can talk about anything with you." I took some more of his salad and he raised his eyebrows. "Don't think you are getting away with that!" He reached his fork to my plate and took some of my pasta. He shoved it in his mouth and laughed at me.

"GASP!" I grabbed a bread stick from his plate, my hand accidentally falling into the dressing. I looked at my hand with a disgusted look. I wiped some of it on his nose. He crossed his eyes in an attempt to look at it. I giggled. He did the same with my Fettuccini Alfredo. "RINGO!" I laughed.

Ringo looked at me with a loving look on his face and kissed my nose getting the sauce off. I did the same and then moved in to kiss his lips. "Happy three months." I whispered in his ear. "I love you, Ringo." His eyes widened.

"I love you too, Audrey." He grabbed both sides of my face and pulled me in for another kiss. It was the first time we had said that to each other. We paid for the meal and walked outside hand in hand. A couple of flash bulbs went off and Ringo kept hold of my hand as we ran into the cab. "I grow tired of this." He gasped as the car drove off.

"I'll never grow tired of it, as long as I'm with you." I put my head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head. We held each other for the rest of the ride. I could get used to this.

A/N: I'm sorry it's so disgustingly short! I wanted them to have a special chapter just for the two of them without interruption by the other three. Feel free to scream at me.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: OMG I am SOO sorry that that last chapter was so short! I promise I will make this one a little longer!

Chapter Eleven

After getting out of the cab, we walked back into the hotel room to find the other three lads rushing about. "Oi, fellas! What's the rush for?" Ringo called to a passing George.

"Brian just called! Can't talk! Must pack!" George screamed jumping over the sofa.

"Pack for what?" I yelled.

"We're going back to Liverpool!" Paul said.

"We get to go home!" John threw two suitcases at us. "We no longer have to be stuck in this dingy hotel room…not that you lot don't make it interesting."

My smile sagged a little. "Come on, love. Let's go pack. We get to go home!" Ringo took my hand and pulled me into the bedroom. He started to throw his clothes in the suitcase. I sat down on the bed and stared at the door. "What is it, love?"

"I don't have a home, anymore. I used to share an apartment with Ricky but now he's probably got some other girl in it." I said, twiddling my thumbs.

"Audrey, don't be silly. You are coming to my place to stay with me. You're my girlfriend. There was no way in hell I would let you go back to that arse-hole Ricky." Ringo made a face.

"I feel bad, though."

"Why's that?"

"I'd feel like I'm mooching off of you."

"You wouldn't be mooching."

"At least let me pay some of the rent; I'd feel awful if I didn't." I gave him a puppy dog face.

"Alright, fine. Now, come on, get your stuff packed. I haven't been home in 5 months." So I started to pack all my things.

After about twenty minutes, all of us were finished. We all got into the car and were waiting in anticipation to arrive home. The other three lads were dropped off first. I grabbed Ringo's hand and squeezed it when we pulled up in front of his apartment building. "We're home." He said with a sigh.

We got out of the car and dragged our suitcases inside the building. He got out his key and put it in the lock. "There's no place like home." He said in a falsetto voice, booty bumping the door open. His hands were full with luggage. I laughed and looked around. It was surprisingly clean. The kitchen was simple and it lead right into a living room with two couches and a small television set. There was one bedroom, one bathroom and then another door which I assumed led to what I was sure to be a closet. "It ain't much but its home." Ringo said putting his arms around my waist.

"It's so cute. I love it." I kissed his nose.

"And I love you." Ringo pulled me into him for a hug. I pulled out of his grasp and started to run away. "Don't think I'm letting you get away with that!" He ran after me and picked me up running into the bedroom. He threw me on the bed and leaped onto it next to me.

I started to get a little excited so I ran my finger up and down his legs. I looked up at his face and he was asleep. God damn. Oh well, there'd be plenty of time for that later. I turned on my side and cuddled up next to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

I awoke to someone pushing the hair out my eyes. My eyes fluttered open. "Hello there, Audrey. Do you know what today is?" I had lived with Ringo for a month already. I groaned and turned over. "It's your birthday! Get up; come on; get out of bed!" Ringo yelled.

Today was September 13th, my 22nd birthday. "Oh, my God. I'm getting old!" I sat up and smoothed my hair out.

"If you are old, I must be ancient." Ringo chuckled.

"Shut up. You are only 2 years older than me." I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. After I came out, Ringo was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. "So what was so important that I had to get up?"

"The fellas want to hang around with you today. Paul says he's got a special surprise for ya." Ringo said in a sarcastic tone.

I laughed and gave Ringo a kiss. I sat on his lap as he stood up. "Where are we going?" I asked him.

"I don't know." I raised an eyebrow at him. "No, seriously, I don't know what they've got planned." I stood up and opened the closet.

"What should I wear?" I stood in front of my clothes crossing my arms.

"Hmm…" Ringo walked and stood next to me. "I like the dark green one." He pulled the dress out of the closet and thrust it in my arms. "It's pretty." I laughed and walked to the bed pulling off my shirt. Ringo's eyes widened. "You've never changed in front of me before."

"I'm assuming you know what a woman's body looks like. So, no harm done." I slipped on a strapless bra and stepped into the dress. It was one of those dresses that looks like a polo attached to a skirt. The official name escapes me. I slid the sleeves over my arms and buttoned the front stopping in the middle of my cleavage. I turned around and looked at Ringo. "Is this good?"

Ringo walked towards me. "You look fantastic. But if I may," He buttoned up my dress till the top of my bust. "I'm in a band with three horny males. There is no way I am letting my girlfriend walk out of my house with her boobies showing." He touched his finger to my nose. I rolled my eyes and stepped into my dark purple flats.

The doorbell rang and I ran to the front door to get it. "Who is it?" I called.

"It's your grandmother." I scrunched up my nose and threw open the door. John stood there wiggling his eyebrows. "Fooled you, didn't I? Damn, you look sexy." John looked me up and down.

"Oh, yes, you got me, John." I rolled my eyes.

"Happy birthday, Audrey." George stepped into the house and gave me a hug.

"Audrey! HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY FROM ALL OF ME TO YOU I WISH IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY SO I COULD PARTY, TOO!" Paul sang running into the house pulling me into his arms. He swung me around and I laughed as he set me down.

I gave John a hug and he lingered on me for a couple of seconds before releasing. "You smell nice." John told me with a dopey smile.

"Shut up." I laughed.

"AUDREY! I WROTE YOU A SONG!" Paul yelled. He pulled out his guitar and started to jam. "They say it's your birthday, well, it's my birthday, too, yeah! They say it's your birthday; we're gonna have a good time! I'm glad it's your birthday! Happy birthday to you!" He belted.

I laughed as we all sang along. George went out to the car and brought in a cake. They sang to me and we cut it. Everyone was really happy and it was a great time. All of a sudden, John pulled me off to the side and gave me a box. I raised an eyebrow and tore open the paper. Inside was a gold necklace with a heart shaped locket attached. I gasped. "John, you didn't have to do this."

"Well, I wanted to." He took the necklace and slid it over my neck. John looked me in the eyes and grabbed my hands. "I love you, Audrey." My eyes widened and my stomach tightened. "I've loved you ever since that day we first met. I want you, Audrey."

To Be Continued…

A/N: OOOOO DRAMA! Don't ya just love a good plot twist! I felt the story was a little too happy; I've got to get reviews somehow. Thank you to Fool On The Hill Far Far Away for reviewing and to Being4TheBenefitOfMrKite for the birthday idea! Any ideas/comments/questions/concerns would be lovely. :)


	13. Notes

Dear Readers,

This is a giant ass author's note because I feel like I am going to have some conflict coming up soon. I have school coming up in a couple of days and I am not going to be able to post stories as frequently. I would like everyone to stay patient with me. I will finish my stories; I do not abandon; I just take my time. I will be posting a poll that goes along with this. I will put this as a chapter in each of my stories! Thank you for reading and reviewing. I love getting messages and reviews from you guys it makes me feel loved as an author. Thanks! :)

Love,

Depplvr12


	14. Chapter 13

Strange Magic Chapter 13

He _WHAT?_ No, this couldn't be happening. Leave it John Lennon to leave me confused on my birthday. "John, shut the hell up. You don't know what you're talking about."

John grabbed my hands. "But I do! Audrey, you're the one for me!"

"NO! John, you have a wife! And I love Ringo! Don't get it crossed okay?" I spat.

"So you don't feel the same for me?" John furrowed his eyebrows.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't, but I'm not going to leave Ringo, okay? So just deal with it, and get over yourself!" I rip the necklace off my throat and threw it at him. How DARE he think that I would just leave Ringo for him?

"Is everything okay?" George asked, as I re-entered my living room.

"Yeah, everything is fine." I responded with a smile. But was it? I don't really know how I feel anymore. John's words wouldn't escape my mind. _"You're the one for me" _is what he had said. Do I believe it? For all I know, he could have said that to Cynthia and now look what he was doing. I shook the thoughts out of my head and focused on the rest of my friends. "What are we doing next?"

"We're going on an adventure!" Paul yelled, jumping off of my chair.

"Wait, where are we going, fellas?" John called.

"To the top, Johnny!" They responded.

"The top of what, fellas!"

"The toppermost of the poppermost!" They all yelled in unison and pulled me out of my front door. I was immediately pushed into a carriage that was not hitched to anything.

"You guys are idiots. It's not going to go anywhere." I rolled my eyes. Paul raised an eyebrow and snapped his fingers. John and George ran to the front of the carriage and grabbed into the wooden railings attached to the cart.

"Ready!" Paul called. "MUSH!" John and George pulled and Ringo, Paul and I sat back and relaxed watching them huff and puff all the way to the biggest park in Liverpool.

Ringo grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the carriage. He quickly put his hands over my eyes and led me towards the park.

"I don't like surprises. Tell me what's happening!" I say impatiently.

"Audrey, baby, relax!" Ringo's voice rang through my ears. "Have I given you a reason to not trust me?" I shook my head and he just continued walking me to our destination.

When he finally let go of my face, my eyes adjusted on a giant horse. "Oh, my God, I feel like Cinderella!" I yelled and ran towards the horse.

Paul grabbed my waist and helped me get onto the steed. It was giant and white, something that I've always dreamed of riding.

"Thanks, you guys." I smiled at all of the boys. "You made this my best birthday ever."

"You're welcome, Audrey." Paul said, patting my leg.

"It's only cause we love you." John winked. Shivers ran up my spine. Why now? Why _today_!


	15. A Very Beatles Christmas

Chapter ZERO

A/N: Just a little present for everyone on Christmas… this really has nothing to do with the story line; it's just a fun chapter. Enjoy! And merry Christmas!

"Audrey! Audrey! Audrey! Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" A voice was calling. I slowly opened my eyes to find Ringo bouncing around on the bed.

"Mnnnngh…what?" I groaned, pulling the pillow over my head.

"It's Christmas!" Ringo yelled. "Hurry up! Get out of bed! Santa was here!" Ringo yanked me out of the covers and pushed me into the bathroom. I hurriedly brushed my teeth, and we both ran like little kids into the living room.

There was a beautiful green tree decorated with red, green, and yellow lights and red bows and popcorn garlands. Underneath the beautiful evergreen tree were presents wrapped in silver and green paper with bright red bows. "Oh my gosh, it's beautiful!" I said.

"Hold on!" Ringo ran in front of me and sorted through the presents until he pulled out a big red box. "Happy Christmas, Audrey!" He gave me the box and then I grabbed another green box and put it in his hands.

"Happy Christmas, Richard." I smiled and we both tore into our presents. I pulled out a gorgeous red halter dress that flares at waist, a silver headband, and a pair of black boots. "Oh my God, they're beautiful! Thank you, Ringo!" I gave him a hug and he opened up his present.

The box contained a red sport coat, a white dress shirt, a pair of black pants and black dress shoes. "We both will look smashing tonight at the Christmas party!" Ringo gave me a kiss and thanked me for the present. ( http:/ .com/cgi/ set?id=41249293 put into your address bar and delete the spaces.)

We both ate a marvelous breakfast of pancakes and Ringo treated me to some McVities "Hob Nobs," my favorite biscuit. We got dressed and headed on over to John and Cynthia's house for a Christmas party.

I rang the doorbell and when Paul answered. I yelled, "Happy Christmas! Christmastime is here again!"

"You did it again, Audrey!" Paul cried pulling me inside and started humming out a tune. "Christmastime is HERE again!" He hummed. In the next ten minutes, the Beatles had written their first Christmas song. (Christmastime is Here Again by the Beatles. I suggest you YouTube it. : ]) We had a marvelous time and by the end of the night we were stuffed with food and our stomachs hurt from laughter. It was indeed a wonderful Christmastime.

Beatles Christmas songs:

Wonderful Christmastime by Wings  
>Happy Xmas (War is Over) by John Lennon<br>Christmastime is Here Again by The Beatles  
>I Wanna Be Santa Claus A CHRISTMAS ALBUM by Ringo Starr<p>

MERRY CHRISTMAS


End file.
